Memory
by xsprinter
Summary: Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose. Did Syaoran and Sakura hold on to theirs?
1. The Accident

**Moment**

_Short __Disclaimer: __(Full __Disclaimer __at __the __end) __This __Fanfiction, __in __the __category __of __Card __Captor __Sakura, __is __copyrighted __by __their __respective __creators __and __all __distributors __of __their __work. __The __name, __brand __and __characters __from __the __series __are __used __without __permission_. _**Due **__**diligence **__**should **__**be **__**taken **__**when **__**critical.**_

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

"Yeah just give her usual medication for now. I'll check up on her when I get there" A man in his early 20's said to a woman on the phone while driving his car.

"What time will you be here?" The woman inquired.

"I'll be there in around thirty minutes I guess, I'm near the off ramp and I'll be—"The man continued to talk when suddenly a car swerved in front of him making him slam on the brakes screeching to a full stop after a few feet. He exhaled in relief to see he hadn't hit the car. His relief however, was cut short when he heard tires screeching making him turn to look at the rear-view mirror just to see a car swerving trying to stop before it hits him. Luckily the out-of-control vehicle managed to evade his car, but unfortunately hit a truck on the side which caused the truck to ram the car down a few yards and up to the side of the highway. Seconds later, traffic behind him came to a standstill as some cars were also involved in the accident.

The same with most of the motorists, he rushed out of his car to check out the accident and see if anyone was hurt. He glanced at the four-lane highway to see some skid marks, broken glass and some debris from the truck plowing the sedan up to the grasslands on the shoulder. He made his way to where the truck and the sedan is, finding that the truck's driver door was the closest he could check up on, he climbed and checked to see if the people inside were okay.

"Are you guys alright?" He inquired. The driver nodded still shocked about what happened. The trucker and his passenger weren't severely hurt, with only mild scratches and bruises. Other motorists help out the driver as the chestnut haired man goes to check on the damaged crumpled car in front of the truck.

The car was facing the opposite direction of the traffic with the truck and railings making all the doors inaccessible. He could tell there was only one passenger from the back of the car. He went over the railings to get a glimpse of who was driving and made his way at the driver's side of the car. There was a woman, with auburn hair and some blood covering her face.

"Did anyone call 119 already?" He shouted out to some of the motorists who were helping out. Someone replied a yes, which made him put his attention back to the woman inside the crushed sedan. He knocked at the driver's door frame trying to get the lady's attention.

"Can you hear me? Help is on the way…" He tried communicating through the semi-shattered window. He found a response as the woman opened her left eye slowly in pain. The car's airbags which are now deflated probably gave the woman some bruises and made her a bit dizzy.

"Close your eyes" The man said as he took off his blazer, wrapped it around his elbow, then smashed the windows completely. He reached and tried to check and see how badly injured she was. "Can you move?" He inquired.

"Kou…" She said faintly.

"Kou?" He asked. She moved her head a bit to see the person who was talking to her.

"Phone…" She managed to let out.

"Phone? What about it?" The man asked. By then he became aware of a small voice screaming the name 'Sakura'. He looked around and found a cellphone with an on-going call. He reached for it and then answered back at the frantic person on the other line.

"Hello?" He said through the cellphone.

"HELLO? WHO IS THIS? WHERE'S SAKURA? WHAT HAPPENED?" The frantic woman asked all at once.

"This is Syaoran, does Sakura have a light-brown hair and drives a Toyota Camry?" He asked back.

"YES! WHAT HAPPENED?" The woman replied.

"She's got into an accident here at the highway near the airport. I happened to have stopped by and is trying to do what I can here. The paramedics are on their way." Syaoran explained while looking at Sakura who was closing her eyes in pain. "Hang in there Sakura, they'll be here." Syaoran reassured as he held her left shoulder with his right hand carefully not to add to her injuries.

"Oh my god!" said the shocked woman on the phone. Luckily, the EMS team arrived and got down to their work of cutting down some parts of the car to get Sakura out. During the process, Syaoran unconsciously placed the phone in his pocket and helped out in the operation. As soon as Sakura was brought out of the car, she was laid on a stretcher immediately where a paramedic examined her. Syaoran was right there beside the paramedic as they continued to evaluate the situation.

"This is Ambulance 32, we need a medevac at Metropolitan Expressway Haneda route one by Seibijo. Patient is critical and we're on Priority 1." The paramedic radioed as his partner continued to provide attention to Sakura.

"She needs to go into surgery fast." The other paramedic said as he continued to suppress the blood coming out from Sakura's left side.

"Do you have any surgical tools?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, why?" The paramedic looked up to him.

"I can perform the surgery. I'm a doctor" He stated.

"Very well…" The paramedic nodded then pressed the talk button of his radio "Dispatch, there's a doctor on-site, his name is…" The paramedic looked up Syaoran in gesture to ask for his name.

"Syaoran, Syaoran Li.. doctor at Tokyo Med" Syaoran replied as the other paramedic handed over some disposable gloves to him.

"Doctor Li of Tokyo Med, who'll be performing the operation, please send medevac for immediate transport."

"Roger that EMS 32, medevac ETA eight minutes." The dispatcher replied.

They moved Sakura's stretcher at the rear of the ambulance where most of the equipment are. Local police have already arrived at the scene to secure the area. The paramedics prepared the area with the necessary tools to be within reach whenever Syaoran may need it. They sterilized the body where the operation will be made and then re-checked her vital signs confirming that everything was good to go. Syaoran then looked at the other paramedic assisting him and nodded in assurance.

"Alright, I'll be starting the operation.. Scalpel" He stated, and let out his hand as one of the assistants gave him the scalpel.

The operation went on for a few minutes, enough to stabilize Sakura and the helicopter to arrive and take her to a specialized hospital.

_**The next day**_

A girl in her mid 20's was rushing down the hallway of the hospital, desperate to see her friend who was just in an accident. She was frantically searching for the room where her friend was admitted in, and after locating it, rushing through surprising the attending nurse and literally pushing her aside for a bit, to closely check up on her disabled friend.

"SAKURA! WAKE UP! IT'S ME TOMOYO! SHIT! WAKE UP!" She shook her a bit. A man around the same age with blue hair was talking to the resident physician, walked in and was shocked at what the anxious woman was doing to the patient. He rushed to pull her back a bit and calm her.

"Tomoyo! Stop it, you'll just make her feel worse, she needs to rest… she's fine" The man who appears to have a close relationship with the two girls, restrained the panicky woman to prevent injuring the patient more.

"I'm so sorry… she's always like this" The blue haired man apologized to the nurse who in turn bowed. The nurse was gestured by the resident physician and asked how the woman was before she leaved the room.

"She's doing fine and actually recovering quite well" The resident doctor smiled at the two.

"Thank you very much" The blue haired man bowed.

"She's lucky that Dr. Li was around the area. She's also lucky that Dr. Li insisted on being her attending physician. He also made arrangements for her transfer to St. Luke's Int'l Hospital where he could attend to her more" The resident doctor added.

"Did you say Dr. Li?" The blue haired man asked in surprise.

"Yes, Dr. Li Syaoran." The doctor replied.

"That son of a bitch" The blue haired man shaked his head and smiled.

"Anyway, I need to do my rounds, it's been nice meeting you Dr. Hiiragizawa" The doctor bowed.

Tomoyo and the blue haired guy bowed in return. After the doctor left, Tomoyo turned her attention to the man beside him. "Eriol, do you know this Dr. Li Syaoran?"

"Know him? He's been my childhood buddy. We went to med school together at TMU" Eriol replied. A few seconds after, they heard a knock on the door. They both looked at the slowly opening door and found a man with chestnut dark brown hair in a doctor's white gown finishing a conversation with one of the nurses while holding a chart.

"Speaking of the devil…" Eriol smirked. Syaoran who looked up from the chart was surprised as hell to see his friend there.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked in surprise.

"Accompanying Sakura's sister…" Eriol winked and smiled at Tomoyo.

"Hi I'm Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji" Tomoyo bowed at Syaoran whom in turn bowed back

"I'm Syaoran Li" He flashed a smile back, he then looked at the chart and re-read Sakura's name then further inquired "You're her sister? You two don't have the same last names?"

"I'm her best friend and now step sister." Tomoyo smiled and nodded.

"Ah I see, well if you won't mind, I took the liberty to arrange her transfer to St. Luke's Hospital in Tokyo where I could monitor her much more closely." Syaoran explained.

"No worries, do whatever you think is best for her" Tomoyo replies as she shifts her attention to Sakura.

"What do you think Dr. Hiiragizawa" Syaoran grinned while asking Eriol.

"I was her attending physician until you came along, so I would've arranged her to Tokyo Roukai, but since it's you, I guess St. Luke's would be great.. no.. actually the best…" Eriol nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, a cellphone rang. Tomoyo had to dig out her cellphone faster than the usual after hearing a familiar ringtone. It was their brother.

"Yes? Right… 432… alright… uhuh… no… okay… yes he's here… okay bye" She spoke to her brother on the phone and looked at Eriol.

"He's coming isn't he…" Eriol sighed. Tomoyo nodded. Syaoran had a questioned look on his face.

"Syaoran, are you sure you'd want to be her attending physician?" Eriol asked with an are-you-sure look.

Syaoran just nodded. Eriol closed his eyes and continued "Be my guest. I'd better take my leave before he arrives" he finished.

"Who arrives?" A man asked as he entered the room. Dr. Touya Kinomoto, Sakura's older brother has just arrived.

Syaoran turned around abruptly as he recognized the familiar voice. He was shocked. He was very shocked.

"WHY ARE _YOU_HERE?" Touya and Syaoran said in unison.

"I'M HER BROTHER" Touya replied eyeing Syaoran.

"I'm her… attending physician" Syaoran said unsurely.

"Don't bother to be… I'll make new transfer arrangements to Tokyo Roukai" Touya said as he walks towards the door and head to the nurse's station.

"But…" Syaoran tried to persist but Touya gave him another glance and said. "No.. I know what's best for my sister, you've got no obligation… Thank you anyway for helping my sister." He finished then left the room to make new arrangements.

"Can he change the arrangements I've made? It's already been signed and processed…" Syaoran asked Eriol.

"He can. He's got seniority" Eriol just nodded as he sat down on the cot by the bed.

"Well I never expected him of all people to be her brother… I feel sorry for her" Syaoran said.

"I heard that" a faint reply came from the sleeping girl.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo's eyes widened with joy as she rushed to Sakura's right side holding her hand.

"Hi guys" Sakura smiled at Eriol and Tomoyo.

"I'm glad you're fine, well I'll be submitting my reports at the station so they can make your transfer quicker" Syaoran smiled at Sakura.

"Thank you again…" Sakura smiled back.

"That's enough thank you for you, you've been thanking me ever since we left the wreckage" Syaoran replied with a small chuckle. He bowed at the others as he exited the room. After a few minutes, Touya went back in to enter the room and closes the door gently.

"Why are you so furious about him Touya?" Tomoyo asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's one of the best Tokyo Roukai had, until he left when he got an offer at St. Luke's" Touya replied back as he once again re-checked Sakura's charts.

"So why don't you let him be Sakura's physician then?" Tomoyo asked again with her puzzled look.

Touya then became serious. He remembered everything clearly. He then replied

"I'd rather not talk about it"

_**3 days later – At Tokyo Roukai.**_

A guy with blond-ish hair knocked at the open door and smiled. "How are you Sakura?" he asked.

"Yukito!" Sakura smiled and reached out for a hug still laying on the bed. Yukito walked in and hugged Sakura who was still bedridden.

"I heard what happened, you shouldn't be using your phone while driving" Yukito chuckled as he teased her.

"I wasn't using my phone!" Sakura countered and added "I was just… talking"

"Well next time try to not talk while driving too" Yukito smirked as he went around to sit on the cot nearby. Just as he sat down, Tomoyo walked in the room. Her smile was big and rushed to Yukito and hugged him like it was the end of the world.

"It's been a while!" Tomoyo hugged Yukito tightly.

"Yeah I know.. you haven't changed.. love to squeeze people!" Yukito smiled as he tried to free himself. When Tomoyo freed Yukito they continued on chatting and catching up on things.

"Would you like some coffee?" Yukito then asked in the middle of their conversation.

"I'm not allowed yet" Sakura pouted. "I do! There's a vending machine around the corner" Tomoyo raised her hand and stood up and dragged Yukito out of the room.

"Haha, alright.. we'll be back Sakura" Yukito managed to tell Sakura who was just sitting there chuckling at what Tomoyo did. Tomoyo then continued their conversation at the hallway.

"But that guy who saved Sakura was such a hot guy, I swear if I wasn't with Eriol, I'd date him" Tomoyo said as she bent down to get the first cup of coffee that was in the vending machine.

"Yeah I heard he performed an on-site surgery on her" Yukito who was inserting some bills on the machine replied.

"Yeah that Syaoran is amazing" Tomoyo sat on the chair nearby as she waited for Yukito to get his coffee. She took a sip then…

"SYAORAN? SYAORAN LI?" Yukito replied back in shock which in return shocked Tomoyo as well with her friend's reaction.

"Woah! Cool it man.. yeah Syaoran Li.. sheesh you almost made me drop my coffee!" Tomoyo sighed in relief that she wasn't burnt by the hot coffee.

"Are you serious?" Yukito inquired with intense curiosity.

"Yeah.. what's with that Syaoran dude anyway? First Touya getting worked up on this guy, now you" Tomoyo inquired back with the same intensity.

"Syaoran Li was Sakura's fiancé" Yukito said. Tomoyo stayed silent for a bit to process it. She then bursts into laughter. "That's ridiculous!" Tomoyo said.

"No I'm serious! They were engaged since childhood, until that accident" Yukito said as he sat down on the opposite chair still shocked with the turnout of events.

"You're kidding me right? Come on, where are you goin' with this" Tomoyo still not believing what Yukito was explaining to her.

"Has Sakura ever told you about an accident she had before the two of you met when she was around 15?" Yukito asked.

"Yes, she told me everything about her life even before that accident and not once have I ever heard of this _engagement_ thing you're talking about" Tomoyo crossed her legs still confident that Yukito's pulling her leg.

"She and Syaoran both had selective amnesia in that accident. Syaoran didn't even knew Touya again, not until he came to the same med school as we did." Yukito explained and continued, "The accident was bad, Syaoran attempted to save Sakura as the burning structure was collapsing. They had no choice but to jump off from the eighth floor to some roofs three floors down right next to the building with Syaoran hitting something first before Sakura. It took some time to have the paramedics realize that they managed to jump off. They were both unconscious with Syaoran severely injured, and both of them had head injuries. Syaoran's mother was furious at what happened. A few days after learning that Sakura and her son has selective amnesia and not remembering anything about the two of them, took advantage of the situation and brought Syaoran with her to China. Sakura's brother tried to convince Syaoran's mother to let Syaoran stay as both of them may be able to recover their memories, but she continued to refuse. After a few months, Touya would hear Sakura crying in her own room, he'd ask her why she was crying and she'd just say that she doesn't know. She says she feels something's missing and that it's breaking her down." He finished.

Tomoyo was dumbfounded at the story. She never knew any of this. Tears build up in her eyes as she tries to comprehend everything.

"Are you freakin' serious?" Tomoyo snapped. It was all too sudden for her.

"Yukito's right" Touya, who was leaning by the vending machine for a couple of minutes now, managed to have overheard Yukito tell the dreadful story. "The engagement was all made by Syaoran's father and our father"

"So this arranged marraige was a mutual decision by both parents?" Tomoyo inquired, still dumbfounded with all the information.

"It was a mutual decision by both our parents and Syaoran's. But at the later stages, before the accident, Sakura was rumored to have an affair with someone else despite her engagement with Syaoran. It was why the two of them were in that building in the first place. To avoid controversy to the Li name and to ours as well, Yelan made a sudden change of heart and moved Syaoran to China which she thinks would be better for both Sakura and Syaoran." Touya finished and motioned himself to sit on the couch adjacent to Yukito.

"Does Sakura know about this?" Tomoyo, shifting to a much more comfortable position, asks Touya.

Touya closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. Scraping a hand through his hair, he replied "Honestly? I wish she did, but I think it's for the best that she didn't, especially now that she's settled with Kou-"

**Syaoran's Office - St. Luke's**

"Yes I will. But isn't Dr. Kinomoto there?" Syaoran replied to the person he was talking with on the telephone.

_"He __may __be __here, __but __it __was __you __who __was __on-site __and __performed __the __operation. __We __believe __it'd __be __best __if __you __remained __to __be __the __attending __physician __for __the __time __being, __until __we __can __be __sure __that __there __won't __be __any __complications __and __whatsoever" _Tokyo Roukai's director informed Syaoran.

"Right, well just make sure that Dr. Kinomoto be informed with this properly. I do not want to tread dangerous ground. Touya-sempai can really be a pain at times." Syaoran sighed as he replied. Just the thought of working with his senior made him uncomfortable.

_"I understand. Don't worry, we'll inform him within the next 24 hours. Please do make your way here as soon as you can to check on her lab work"_

"I'll try to be there at the most convenient time today. Thank you sensei" Syaoran finished and pushed the end-call button of the wireless telephone. He closed his eyes and and leaned back on his chair, tired from all his work.

_"... We won't make it..."_

_"... We will, trust me..."_

_"I trust you Syaoran..."_

"I love you..." Syaoran murmured, still leaning back on his chair with eyes closed.

"Well that's one way to greet me" A woman smirked which startled Syaoran from his half-sleep state.

"What the hell?" Syaoran managed to blurt out in surprise as he almost fell off his chair. She managed to silently enter the office without Syaoran noticing scaring the daylights out of him.

"Don't worry. I love you too." The woman laughed and sat down on a chair.

"What do you want Meiling" Syaoran scowled, annoyed by his cousin's presence.

"Am I not allowed to see my wonderful cousin?" Meiling answered with hurt on the tone of her voice trying to make her cousin guilty.

"No, your wonderful cousin is extremely busy, unlike you" Syaoran said as he stood up and took his white coat from the closet in his office.

"Aunt Yelan wanted me to hang around here, after all, I'm going to be part of the hospital's board." Meiling said with a smile.

"That's a surprise" Syaoran replied sarcastically.

"What's with the attitude cuz? Come on..." Meiling inquired.

Syaoran wasn't really feeling well. He's been encountering dreams for the past 3 days that he doesn't understand. It's been bothering him and has made him cranky with the rest of his staff, which was really not like him. "I'm just tired... I'll leave you here then, don't touch anything" Syaoran warned her cousin eyeing her to make sure she agrees.

"I won't touch anything, I'm not fifteen. Where are you going though..?" Meiling asked.

"I'm headed to Tokyo Roukai, I have to attend to a patient there." Syaoran explained.

"Tokyo Roukai? Why not get the patient transferred here? That'd be more convenient to you" His cousin suggested.

"Do I look like naive to you? Of course I've thought of that already... It's just that Kinomoto-sensei prefers her sister to be confined in the hospital he works at." Syaoran sighed as he explained, still annoyed by the fact that he's going to work with his annoying senior again.

"Kinomoto-sensei's sister is your patient?" Meiling gasped.

"Yes. Why? Do you know her?" Syaoran looked back as he was halfway exiting his office's door.

"No! I mean... well.. uhh.. no... NO! Not at all... just... no" Meiling caught off guard and unsure gave a stuttering reply.

Syaoran looked her in the eye. That suspicious stuttering got him curious. He closed the door behind him and leaned on it. Grinning, he then continued to look at Meiling as if trying to squeeze some information out from her.

Then there was silence.

Meiling tried not to look at Syaoran. She was sure however that she won't be able to exit the room unless she goes through the door that her cousin is currently leaning on. She looked at the room from side to side as if trying to look for an alternative exit just to get away from his cousin's gaze.

"It was a bad idea that I came here wasn't it?" Meiling managed to break the silence and laughing nervously at her cousin.

"No no.. it's not bad at all.. actually this one of those rare instances that you went here with a purpose" Syaoran smirked.

Meiling then stayed silent, not knowing what to say still trying to figure a way out of the mess she dug herself into.

"Well?" Syaoran insisted. He was really trying to squeeze it out from Meiling. "You and I both know Meiling that I could do this all day. There are other doctors out there who can cover for me you know" Syaoran smirked again while adjusting his position on the door and crossing his arms.

"FINE! Sakura Kinomoto, the sister of Doctor Touya Kinomoto, was your fiancee. There I said it. Happy?" Meiling snapped, yielding to the pressure and blurted it all out with closed eyes.

Then a cellphone rings inside the room.

**Tokyo Roukai - Sakura's room**

"Tomoyo" Sakura called her half-sister.

"Yes?" She replied while her eyes still glued on her iPhone.

"Where's my cellphone?" Sakura asked while looking at both bedside tables trying to look for her own phone. Tomoyo then stopped and paused at what she was doing trying to remember if she DID see her sister's cellphone.

"Hey you're right! I haven't seen your phone ever since the accident!" Tomoyo said in realization.

"It's probably in my car" Sakura said looking up at the ceiling trying to remember where her cellphone really was.

"Well you won't be getting your phone and your car back within the next couple of weeks though, your car was in a pretty bad shape, I'm surprised you weren't paralyzed or anything" Eriol said.

"Don't worry Sakura, I got our guys to clean up your car with your belongings before handing it in to the insurance company. Father's taking care of everything, do you want me to get you a temporary phone in the mean time?" Tomoyo explained and asked.

"Yes please, I need to call Syaoran" Sakura said half-mindedly.

"Alright..." Tomoyo smiled, pulled out her phone and was about to call someone to arrange a new phone for Sakura when she realized Sakura mentioned Syaoran's name. "Wait.. what?" She asked in surprise. It startled Sakura which made her look at a Tomoyo with a question mark on her face.

"I said, I need to call Kouji.. and work too.. so if you could please get a new phone for me, that'll really be convenient" She smiled unsurely still wondering why Tomoyo had a surprised look at her face.

"You said you were going to call Syaoran?" Tomoyo inquired not letting off the subject. She was very sure she heard the name 'Syaoran'

"Dr. Li? Why in the world would I want to call Dr. Li? Has anyone informed my fiance that I'm alright? He might probably be so worried. He's supposed to call me 2 days ago." Sakura answered her sister's question.

"Right... well... yeah Eriol called him up. You'd better rest... I mean I'd better rest... We all should rest! I'm hearing things now!" Tomoyo threw her hands up in the air in defeat. She wasn't so sure now if she heard the right name.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol with a I-heard-it-right-right? face. Eriol nodded. She was then sure that she heard it right, she then looks at Sakura with a worried face. She now knows something that her sister doesn't know, and not allowed to find out, well not allowed anytime soon.

Sakura closed her eyes, tried to relax and go back to sleep only to think about a dream that's been bugging her for 3 days now.

_"Hold on to me tight. This is gonna be a rough one" _

_The fragile girl holds on to the boy tightly, hugging her as close to her as possible. They looked behind them and flames started to eat the door and walls out._

_The boy counted down "three... two... one..." and they jumped off the window._

_She screamed and cursed. From the eighth floor, jumping three stories down. She was afraid, and the last thing she screamed was._

_"SYAORAAAN!"_

She jolted up from her sleep, sweating profusely from a dream she's been having for the last three days. It always had the same ending, but she never could remember the name or the person's face. All she could remember was fire, jumping and hugging a person. It frustrated her, kept her awake for a couple of nights within her confinement in the hospital. She wasn't sure, and she doesn't want to find out. She looked around, Tomoyo was busy on her cellphone still, Eriol was watching the TV and her brother wasn't to be seen. She didn't want them to see her pale and frightened face. She didn't want them to worry more than how worried they are now. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

Little did she know, Touya was just by the door outside her room, talking to some nurses about another patient's condition. It just so happens, he managed to see Sakura jolt from her bed.

"That's the fifth time this has happened" he said out aloud, confusing the nurses who was talking to him.

"I'm sorry, continue" Touya shook his head and turned to look back at the nurses, making one final glance at his sister who tries to go back to sleep.

_"What should I do" _

**To be continued…**

**NOTICE ****TO ****PUBLIC:**

1. This story has an OPEN PLOT. Anything can happen. Please review as to how you want things to go so that the author may have an idea as to what the following chapters may be.

2. CAUTION! Amateur writer. It's for the best interest of the writer of this fanfiction to receive constructive criticism rather than useless rants. To best improve the quality of the author's works, please do provide different suggestions as well as to how the story may go

**DISCLAIMER:**

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES.**

_**Author is not liable for minor and/or major injuries, malicious and/or sexual acts that the reader, underage from the rating of this fiction or not, will do and/or encounter after reading this fanfiction in any case thereof. **_

**All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and properties of the following companies (by language and region):**

**Japanese:  
><strong>**Animation: **Madhouse Studios**  
><strong>**Broadcaster: **NHK  
><strong>Producer:<strong> NHK Enterprises 21  
><strong>Production: <strong>CLAMP, Kodansha, NEP21, **  
>Production <strong>**Association: **NHK Enterprises 21, Sogo Vision  
><strong>English:<br>****ADR ****Recording: **The Ocean Group  
><strong>Broadcaster: <strong>Animax Asia (Asia), Animax India, Cartoon Network, Kids WB, Teletoon (Canada) (English + French Versions)  
><strong>Distributor:<strong>Contender Entertainment Group (UK), Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc., kaBOOM! entertainment inc. (Canada), Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)**  
>DVD <strong>**Production: **Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
><strong>Licensed <strong>**by: **Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. (Subtitled Version), Nelvana  
><strong>Korean:<br>****Broadcaster: **Seoul Broadcasting System(SBS)  
><strong>French:<br>****Broadcaster: **Fox Kids France, IDF1 (2008), M6, Teletoon-Canada (French + English verison), TFou  
><strong>Distributor: <strong>IDP Home Video Music (France)  
><strong>Dubbing <strong>**Studio: **Studio Chinkel  
><strong>Spanish:<br>****Broadcaster: **Canal Sur (Andalucía)**,**America TV (Perú), Boomerang, Boomerang Latin America, Canal 2 Andalucia (Spain), Canal 53 Madrid (Spain), Canal Caracol (Colombia), Canal Uno (Colombia), Cartoon Network L.A., Castilla la Mancha TV (Spain), Chilevision, Club Super 3 (Spain), Ecuavisa (Ecuador), ETB (Euskadi), ETC...TV (Chile), K3 (Televisió de Catalunya), Kitz (Spain), Punt 2 (Televisió Valenciana), Televisa Canal 5 (Mexico), TVG (Galicia), Veo TV (Spain)  
><strong>Distributor: <strong>Xystus (Latin America), Arait Multimedia (Spain)  
><strong>Italian:<strong>**  
>Broadcaster: <strong>Hiro, Italia 1, Italia Teen Television  
><strong>Dubbing: <strong>MERAK FILM – Milano  
><strong>German:<br>****Broadcaster: **Fox Kids Germany**,**Pro.7  
><strong>Distributor: <strong>Universum-Films  
><strong>Arabic:<br>****Broadcaster: **Spacetoon  
><strong>Tagalog:<br>****Broadcaster: **ABS-CBN, GMA Network, HERO TV, QTV Channel 11  
><strong>Dubbing: <strong>ABS-CBN, ALTA Productions, Creative Programs, Inc.  
><strong>Portugese:<br>****Broadcaster: **Boomerang Brasil, Canal Panda (Portugal), Cartoon Network L.A. (Brasil), Panda Biggs (Portugal), Rede Globo (Brazil), **  
>Dubbing <strong>**Studio: **BKS  
><strong>Swedish:<br>****Broadcaster: **SVT Barnkanalen  
><strong>Chinese<strong>**(Taiwan):  
><strong>**Licensed****by: **Proware Multimedia International Co., Ltd.

**The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the sole purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. Reproduction of this fanfiction is allowed in accordance to Creative Commons Attribute rights. The author does not own Card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 2011-11-30**

**(End of Disclaimer: Updated 11-24-11)**

**Fanfiction By: xsprinter**


	2. The Fiancé

**Moment**

_Short __Disclaimer: __(Full __Disclaimer __at __the __end) __This __Fanfiction, __in __the __category __of __Card __Captor __Sakura, __is __copyrighted __by __their __respective __creators __and __all __distributors __of __their __work. __The __name, __brand __and __characters __from __the __series __are __used __without __permission_. _**Due **__**diligence **__**should **__**be **__**taken **__**when **__**critical.**_

**Chapter 2: The Fiancé**

**Syaoran's Office - St. Luke's Hospital**

Syaoran was startled by the ringing of the cell phone. It wasn't his. Neither Meiling was moving to check and see if it was hers. The ringing then ended. He managed to shrug it off for the time being.

"Right... so where's the punch line?" Syaoran raised his eyebrows at what his cousin just blurted out.

Meiling was somewhat glad that her cousin doesn't believe her. "Well... there's no punch line really... I was hoping you'd freak out or something" Meiling smiled at her cousin, riding along his ignorance.

"Okay... but seriously... do you know that Kinomoto girl?" Syaoran asked a bit serious this time.

"Why are you so eager cuz? Jeez..." Meiling exasperatedly replied slumping down the nearest chair to her feeling defeated from her cousin's persistence.

"Well it's very rare for you to stutter and lose composure... not to mention I feel like I've met her somewhere before" Syaoran explained with seriousness on the tone of his voice.

"Look... think of it this way, you've met in your dreams... heck you could go along with my story and think that she's your ex-fiancée!" Meiling retorted. _"Well __if __he __doesn't __believe __me, __it's __his __loss... __now __he __hasn't __got __any __right __to __complain __to __me __about __not __telling __him __anything"_ Meiling grinned inwardly thinking about how Syaoran knows the truth now, but not actually sucking it in.

"Right, like that'll ever happen. Her? My fiancée? Her brother would kill me!" Syaoran laughed the matter and moved to open the door again. "Well cuz, take care... I'm off to Tokyo Roukai. Drop me a call if you need me or something..." Syaoran said as he exited the room.

"Well... I tried" Meiling said to herself as she stood up and collected her bag. She takes out her cell phone and tries to look for a number she hasn't contacted for a long time. She clicks on it and places the receiver on her ear waiting for the other person to answer.

_"Hello... Kinomoto residence... This is Aya, head of household, how may I help you?"_

**Sakura's Room - Tokyo Roukai - Day 3 of confinement**

"Touya~!" Sakura whined. "It's been three days since the operation... can't I eat anything hard?"

"No. It's your fault for using your phone while driving. Bear with it. I'm already having problems trying not to make you jealous with all the juicy scrumptious food I have here" Touya replied. He was sitting on the cot with Yukito, Eriol and Tomoyo in the room.

"You're just making her more jealous than she is now" Yukito chuckled.

BANG!

"OUCH!" Touya shrieked in pain as Sakura threw Eriol's phone to her brother's head.

"That's what you get for making me jealous" Sakura smiled innocently at her brother. Touya then angrily stood up and walked to the bed where his sister was laying down. Sakura just continued to smile at her brother. Eriol on the other hand chuckled at what happened and was just glad that his phone landed on the cot.

"Well... that's fine..." Touya leaned over face to face with his sister. "I still get to eat this" Touya smiled devilishly and took a bite from a crispy fried chicken wing. Sakura couldn't resist and pushed her brother away from her and continued to whine. Tomoyo laughed and stood up to console Sakura.

"Come on Sakura, probably by tomorrow you could eat... ignore Touya" Tomoyo smiled at her. Sakura glanced at the wall clock in the room. It's about 4:40 in the afternoon, and she was bored and felt like needing to breathe fresh air at least.

"Can I at least go out and breathe some fresh air, so that I don't get the torture of smelling most of the food here?" Sakura asked Touya while she looked at the window of her room with curtains blocking the sunlight in.

"Are you sure about that? There's like a good restaurant just by the hospital that secretes this delicious smell of roasted pork and chicken" Touya smirked. Tomoyo glared at Touya. He was having too much fun torturing their sister. Her glare was enough to make Touya back down. "Right... yea you can take a walk... I'd suggest you use a wheelchair though" Touya said and went back to eating his food.

"Great! I'll get you one then!" Tomoyo said to Sakura excitedly. After a few minutes, Tomoyo got the wheelchair and Sakura managed to get herself to get on the wheelchair. They exited the room and headed to the hospital's sky garden to enjoy the fresh air and watch the sun set. Tomoyo parked the wheelchair near a bench and Sakura stood up breathing in all the air around her as if she was deprived of it for so long.

"I can't believe being confined is so addictive Tomoyo" Sakura said as she relaxed.

"Why do you say that?" Tomoyo asked as she sat down on the bench watching Sakura extend her arms in the air.

"Well... It's been a really long while since I've actually removed myself from work. I'm glad that Naoko and Rika are managing well without me in the office." Sakura explained.

"They could've managed way before you guys started this business. You just wanted to pre-occupy yourself too much. You're a workaholic!" Tomoyo joked. But it was true, Sakura was a workaholic. She works hard everyday and works harder on holidays. She rarely sees Touya and rarely goes home to Tomoeda.

Sakura sat down on the bench beside Tomoyo and lay back closing her eyes. They were both just relaxing when a cell phone rang. It was Tomoyo's. She stood up and took the call.

"Hello? Aya? What's up?" Tomoyo asked. It was her secretary

_"Ma'am, __a __girl __by __the __name __of __Meiling __Li __just __called __and __left __her __number" _Kinomoto's head of household informed. Tomoyo looked at Sakura who had her eyes closed. "Sakura, can I leave you for a bit? I just have to take this call..." Tomoyo asked. Sakura just nodded, she was somewhat half-asleep.

Tomoyo motioned to move back inside the hospital and went back to the ongoing call. "What's the number?" Tomoyo asked as she stopped by what seemed to be a nurse's station on that floor and borrowed an unattended pen.

_"It's __1 80__553 9__5149. __She __also __left __a __message __for __Touya-sama" _Tomoyo scribbled the numbers on her palm due to lack of paper and also in a hurry.

"Right. I'll just contact the number. Meanwhile do try calling up Touya's cell phone. If you can't reach it, try Yukito's or Eriol's. The two of them are with him" Tomoyo instructed and ended the call. She looked at her palm and dialed the number.

**Meanwhile...**

Syaoran walked inside Tokyo Roukai and headed to the elevators. He remembers the hospital well as he managed to work in here for a couple of years before moving to St. Luke's. He saw some familiar faces and smiled back at people who recognized him. He was rather a popular doctor for having done so many achievements at a young age, and even surpassing his senior, Touya Kinomoto.

"Her room is supposed to be 814..." Syaoran said to himself as he entered the elevator. The elevator car moved upwards and then stopped at the 8th floor only to be greeted by Eriol.

"Hey!" They both said in unison. They shook each other's hand, still with Eriol outside the elevator and Syaoran about to get off.

"Why are you here?" Eriol asked as they switched places.

"I'm here to see Kinomoto-san" Syaoran replied. Eriol held the elevator all of a sudden. "Wait!"

Syaoran turned to look back at Eriol. "The lion's in the room... but your patient is at the hospital garden" Eriol said.

Syaoran wondered at first about the 'lion in the room' statement, and then remembered about Touya being the brother of his patient. He shuddered at the thought and rushed back to join Eriol in the elevator.

"Thanks for the info" Syaoran said as he clicked the button for the 15th floor.

"Don't mention it" Eriol smiled. The elevator halted at the 11th floor where Eriol intended to go. "And bro... that wasn't info... that was a warning" Eriol joked before exiting the elevator. Syaoran laughed at it as he pressed the close button. _"He's __still __as __humorous __as __he __was __back __then"_ Syaoran thought. It's been a while since he and Eriol spent some time together. Back then they were going to places, hitting on clubs and always trying to get themselves in trouble. He reminisced for a bit until the elevator stopped at his intended floor.

He got off and walked towards the direction of the garden, passing a girl who was busy on her cell phone and trying to write something down by the nurse's station. He opened the doors to the sky garden and saw the only person who was there, sitting down on the bench by a tree.

He looked up in the sky, thinking that it was a really good weather. Silently (but not in a creepy way) he walked towards Sakura who was somehow having some dreams.

"Nnnn... I trust you sssss" Sakura spoke in her sleep.

_"I __trust __you?"_ Syaoran thought as he was taken back from what he heard. He was wondering where he heard that. He tried to remember what it was but was cut short when he saw Sakura fidgeting in her sleep as if having a nightmare. Sakura looked like she was in pain then suddenly screamed from her sleep. Syaoran then immediately grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her to wake up.

"Kinomoto-san! Kinomoto-san! Wake up!" Syaoran shook her a bit hard to really wake her up. Sakura by instinct and still caught by her dream wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck and held him close and tight. Caught off guard, and somehow by reflex, Syaoran hugged her back holding her close and shutting his eyes closed. Time stopped briefly around them. They were in an awkward position; both of them had their eyes closed and were into the moment, only to be broken by a cool breeze that went upon them.

Syaoran froze and didn't know what to do. He was hugging his patient so tight, yet so delicate as if she was so precious to him. Sakura slowly opened her eyes realizing that she was actually hugging someone, and definitely not Tomoyo basing on the scent that she could smell, and the body built that she held on to. Neither of them made the gesture to move, however Syaoran decided to break the silence.

"Are you alright?" He asked. He felt a nod from the girl. He rubbed her back to sooth her and slowly she released her tight hug from him. Feeling a tinge of disappointment, Syaoran had to let go too. The proximity between them was too close for acquaintances, so Syaoran straightened himself up and stepped back a bit to give Sakura some room.

"I'm sorry" Sakura managed to say.

"It's fine… You were having a nightmare..." Syaoran smiled. Sakura was a bit pale again. She did have a nightmare.

"Yeah I probably did... but why are you smiling?" Sakura inquired. Usually when people told her she was having a nightmare, they looked worried. This fellow just happened to be smiling at her.

"Because it's not even night yet" Syaoran joked. Sakura stared at him first trying to analyze the joke. It was corny, but it made her laugh.

"So how are you feeling" Syaoran asked as he sat beside her.

"Better than after the operation. The wound aches at times but it's manageable" Sakura smiled at the man beside him.

"Good." Syaoran replied. _"Good? __That's __it? __That's __everything __you __can __come __up __with __Syaoran?"_ he scolded himself.

"So..." They both said in unison. "Go ahead" Syaoran insisted, trying to be the gentleman.

"Why are you here? I thought my brother was supposed to be my attending physician?" Sakura inquired.

"The hospital director insisted that I tend to you personally. It seems that Touya-sempai was taken by his emotions when he knew you're the patient and I'm the doctor assigned. The director knows how I've always made your brother's life miserable" Syaoran smiled back at Sakura and chuckled at his last statement.

"Really? I wonder how it feels like to make Touya miserable. It's usually him making MY life miserable" Sakura laughed.

"I'll say it again, I feel sorry for you having him as your brother" Syaoran joked and joined Sakura in laughter.

Tomoyo on the other hand, was about to go back to Sakura, only to find her laughing with a chestnut haired man. She tried managed to confirm that the person with Sakura right now was Doctor Syaoran Li after trying to view the couple in a different angle.

"I've got to tell Eriol!" Tomoyo exclaimed to herself. She went back in and headed straight towards the elevator to head back down the 8th floor.

"Are you really a doctor?" Sakura asked after her laughter subsided.

"What made you say that? Isn't my white coat and stethoscope enough?" Syaoran jokingly replied.

"I know laughter's the best medicine, but I never knew a doctor would actually recommend it!" Sakura stated looking at the person beside her with a smile.

"Call it alternative medicine" Syaoran smiled back and stood up. "Well it's getting late and you need to have some rest. You're probably still tired and haven't recovered enough." Syaoran explained as he helped her get back on her wheelchair.

"What makes you say that? I've already recovered! I can even go back to work!" Sakura replied energetically.

"Yeah, that's what they all say... they usually end up falling asleep anywhere... like you, falling asleep on a bench by the garden..." Syaoran smirked.

"Hey! I resent that! That wasn't because I can't help it... that was a choice!" Sakura retorted as she got pushed back inside and headed to the elevator.

"Well I guess having nightmares during the afternoon is your choice too?" Syaoran inquired teasingly.

Sakura stayed silent. It was for sure that that dream wasn't by choice. Moreover, she can't help but think about it a lot these past 3 days.

"I've been having that nightmare for 3 days now..." Sakura stated, depression can be felt on her voice.

Syaoran continued to listen to Sakura as he pressed the down button to call the elevator. Sakura continued "It's really weird though, it's the same dream over and over again, and it gets weirder..."

"Weirder?" Syaoran asked. The elevator came to the floor and opened up for them. Syaoran gently then pushed the wheelchair inside and then pressed the number 8 button.

"Yeah... every time I wake up, I can't remember who the person was in the dream... what the name is... all I know is it's the same every night because I feel very the same every time." Sakura leaned her head back on the wheelchair only to catch the gazing eyes of the person who's supposed to push her wheelchair.

Syaoran was looking down at her and stared at those emerald green eyes as she tilted her head back. Suddenly a gush of flashing memories spun into Syaoran's head. The information was too much that his head suddenly hurt as if he was hit by something hard.

"Li-sensei! Are you alright?" Sakura inquired, trying to turn her wheelchair around.

"Yes, I'm fine... it's just a migraine that's all..." Syaoran reassured. It was definitely not a migraine though, but his head really hurt. Unfortunately he can't comprehend as to what happened. None of what he saw made sense, it was either a blur or flash in his mind, nothing more.

The elevator's bell rang as they reached the 8th floor only to be greeted by none other than Touya.

"What the hell are YOU doing here..?" Touya inquired to Syaoran who was pulling the wheelchair out of the elevator car with his right hand at the same time clutching his head with his left.

"Didn't the hospital director tell you?" Syaoran replied back with a question without looking at Touya. He then maneuvered the wheelchair and pushed it to the direction as to where Sakura's room is located.

"No. But I think I've got an idea now that you've mentioned it." Touya gave up the argument. He knew how the director of their hospital worked.

They reached room 814 and saw two big guys standing by the doorway in black suits with shades. The two bodyguard-type people noticed Sakura in the wheelchair and opened the door as a gesture of respect. Syaoran gently pushed Sakura's wheelchair in with Touya following soon behind them. Inside the room, Sakura first saw Eriol, then another male figure that had his back from the door. He turned around and looked at the woman in the wheelchair and smiled. The guy had a messy light brown shoulder-length hair, was wearing formal attire and had one earring on his left ear and a golden ring on his left ring finger.

"Kouji!" Sakura exclaimed trying to get up from the wheelchair. Syaoran by reflex tried to support Sakura to stand up, but this automatically triggered Kouji to stand up from his chair, go around and help Sakura himself. He gathered her in his arms and hugged her tight. "I was so worried" Kouji said.

"I'm sorry..." Sakura hugged back. They stayed like that for a good 3 minutes until they realized that everyone in the room was looking at them. The two of them blushed. During this intimate moment, Syaoran took the liberty of reading Sakura's medical chart which was by the door.

Kouji then walked around and went to Syaoran and offered his hand. "Thank you very much doctor..." Kouji gestured. Syaoran reached out and shook the other's hand.

"The name's Syaoran... Syaoran Li" Syaoran smiled as he shook the other's hand firmly.

"You're that junior med student that Touya's been rambling about!" Kouji remember and chuckled.

"Yep... the one and only... I didn't know I was that popular to him" Syaoran smirked at Touya who was in the same room.

"Don't push it kid..." Touya who was restraining himself managed to blurt out.

"My name's Kouji Cohen..." Kouji smiled and retracted his hand as soon as Syaoran let go of it.

"Cohen... Cohen... where have I heard that name before..." Syaoran looked up at the ceiling trying to remember the name. The last name was very familiar. It was very controversial too around their time.

"Haha... I get that a lot. But yes, I'm the son of President Jim Cohen, who was once the Ambassador of the United States to Japan" Kouji smiled.

Syaoran's eyes widened. "_THAT'S __IT! __HE'S __THE __FIRST __SON!" _Syaoran thought. This guy was part of the first family of the United States!

"I... uhh... it's a pleasure to meet you!" Syaoran bowed in respect trying his very best to remain composure.

"Please please... I don't need the formalities that much, please treat me like everyone else. I already get a lot of those during my family trips." Kouji explained and sighed.

"I'm sorry... It's just that I don't know how to react on this..." Syaoran was really unsure and was losing composure.

"Its fine... even Sakura needed time to adjust... everyone did..." Kouji chuckled.

"Yeah... I used to hit you on the head, now I'm afraid to get shot by your secret service guys" Touya joked.

Syaoran now stared at the couple who was in front of him. He was wondering how a girl like Sakura, ended up with a person like Kouji who was part of the family who controls one of the most powerful countries in the world. And as if his memory's being read, Kouji looked at him and smiled.

"I got engaged to her while my father was still an Ambassador and that Sakura's father was Minister of Foreign Affairs." Kouji explained and continued. "And then my father went back to the United States when he was chosen by the late President to be his running mate... which in turn became controversial because my family was accused of actually plotting the assassination" he finished.

"Ah, so that's why your last name was familiar... it was all over the news" Syaoran suddenly said out loud.

"Well it's natural for me to say that there's no truth to what they're saying, but really, there's no truth to it. My father and the late President Alsworth were very good friends. I'm good friends with the Alsworth's kids." Kouji defended.

Syaoran feeling that Kouji was offended with his earlier statement shifted and said "Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't mean it that way... forgive my disrespect"

Kouji chuckled "For a doctor, you sure are funny... but seriously... please don't be so much formal to me. Talk as if you would talk to any other patient's family, that way you'd be able to address your patient's concern... okay?"

Syaoran nodded and then looked back at the chart. "Well... so far I see nothing wrong with the lab works. I'm still waiting for the CAT scan and MRI, but if those are good... I'm guessing in the next two days, she can be discharged." Syaoran smiled as he flipped back the papers and placed it back on its holder by the door.

"That's great news then!" Kouji exclaimed.

"Very well... I hate to impose here so I should take my leave." Syaoran smiled and motioned himself to leave. Kouji then extended his hand again which Syaoran shook again.

"It was very nice to meet you Li-sensei" Kouji said.

"Likewise here" Syaoran said in return and exited the room.

**In a cafe nearby Tokyo Roukai**

Tomoyo, who left without notice, is waiting by a cafe near the hospital. She was anxiously waiting for someone. A waitress came to her table and handed her a cup of cappuccino and 2 bagels. Outside the cafe, a woman with black hair steps out from a black sports car that parked in front. She went inside and asked a waitress that she was meeting someone. Soon enough she was directed to where Tomoyo was waiting. Tomoyo smiled and stood up offering a handshake.

"You must be Meiling Li... I'm Tomoyo Daidouji" Tomoyo smiled.

Meiling shook her hand and replied "Yes, I'm glad to finally meet you Daidouji-san" She sat down on the adjacent seat. Immediately a waitress came to their table and asked Tomoyo's acquaintance on what she may be interested in ordering.

"I'm going to have the same as hers for now thank you" Meiling smiled at the waitress and turned to look back at Tomoyo who had an anxious look on her face.

Meiling cut to the chase and opened up the topic. "I heard that Sakura Kinomoto is Syaoran's patient right now."

Tomoyo sipped from her coffee and nodded. "Yes she is. I assume you know the whole story?"

"Pretty much... how is she doing?" Meiling inquired. She was close to Sakura before; after all, she was her cousin's fiancée.

"She's doing great... so far" Tomoyo replied.

"Does Sakura know the whole situation and who Syaoran really was in her life?" Meiling inquired. She was really straight to the point about it.

"No... To be honest, I've only known the story since yesterday. I wasn't aware of any engagement that Sakura ever had aside from the one she has now." Tomoyo replied back after taking a bite at her bagel.

The waitress came back with Meiling's order and smiled at the two of them after taking the menu out of their way. Meiling took a sip of her coffee and settled it back down. It took a while to process in her mind especially the engagement part.

"Wait... Sakura's engaged right now?" Meiling pried.

"Yes..." Tomoyo managed to reply, taken back by Meiling's reaction.

"Wow... uncle Fujitaka really has this thing for engagements huh..." Meiling commented. It's true; it was his idea to get Sakura and Syaoran engaged, and now Sakura's engaged to the first son of the United States.

"Well that I would agree on... I'm engaged right now as well..." Tomoyo chuckled.

"So do you think this is a twist of fate?" Meiling asked out of the blue. "I mean, I never really thought that of all people who'd be able to rescue Sakura... was my cousin... I mean it's better that way, then again... it really looks awkward for me and probably to Touya and the others too" Meiling finished.

"Well... Touya's a bit worried" Tomoyo replied, and then thought again about what she said. "Actually, scratch that, he's very worried. He wouldn't even want Syaoran to be her attending physician... He was just forced to pipe down as the hospital director insisted it to be this way." Tomoyo explained.

"Yeah I heard... so why did you actually call me out here. I mean you already know the story... what more could I possibly relay to you." Meiling asked.

"Well... honestly? I don't know... there's this part of me that's telling me to get them back together, and the other half is telling me that that's going to be dangerous in many different ways." Tomoyo stated.

"Dangerous in what manner?" Meiling continued to ask.

"Well first of all, we're not really sure on how the two of them will be able to process most of this information. I mean, I'm still trying to cope up with everything, and I'm not even relatively involved with it. Second, she's engaged to the first son of the United States, and they're about to have their coming out ceremony in the next two months, the press will be all over it." Tomoyo pointed out.

"So it IS true" A guy suddenly said making both girls look at him in shock.

**Sakura's Room - Tokyo Roukai**

"Are you sure you'll be fine? I think it's really best that I leave some secret service agents on your detail; after all, you're engaged to me. Anything that may happen to you other than this may be catastrophic." Kouji worriedly asked Sakura.

"Catastrophic?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Kouji exclaimed and continued. "I'd do anything just to get you back safe and alive you know... and people might take advantage of that. Not that I don't trust Tokyo's Special Police, but I'd really feel more assurance if you were in the watchful eye of the secret service."

"I don't know" Sakura replied unsurely. "I feel that's just too much, I'm not even a resident of the United States. It's like using your people's tax money just to protect a foreign girl. Don't worry too much, Tokyo's Special Police would be enough, trust me" Sakura smiled at her fiancé.

"Fine... but if anything happens... we won't talk about this again and I'll automatically tell dad to put some agents on your detail okay?" Kouji tried to compromise.

"Alright..." Sakura hugged him. She loved this part of him, always concern and yet always giving way just for her.

"Well I better go. I left the family during their state visit to China, they're telling me to at least meet them in Korea before they go back to the homeland." Kouji sadly explained.

"Alright... I'll let you know as soon as I get discharged from here okay?" Sakura smiled and kissed him in the cheek.

"Okay... I'll try to be back by next week... I love you" Kouji said with an affectionate smile.

"Love you too... now go before you get late" Sakura blushed and pushed him so he could actually leave.

"Late? I've got my own plane... how could I be late?" Kouji smirked.

"You're delaying other people from getting on their flights! Now go!" Sakura argued and pointed out the door.

"Yes ma'am!" Kouji mock saluted and laughed on his way out.

While walking towards the elevator, he turned to look at the head of his detail. "Did you get the information?" Kouji asked.

"It was hard but we managed to get a few..." The agent handed over an A4 sized envelope and then continued "The others are in the car. One of our agents is still trying to trace down more information about it" The agent replied.

"This Truman... Charger is headed down... prepare hard car... ETA 2 minutes" A secret service agent radioed as the elevator moved down.

"Right..." Kouji nodded with a serious face. Just when he was about to ask something, the elevator came on their floor. The door opened with a secret service agent inside. The elevator car was made private to them for the time being. "Just get me every detail you can about this okay?" Kouji finalized as he continued to look at the file that was a news article many years back with a headline _'Couple __jumps __off __a __burning __building, __alive __but __barely __conscious'_.

**To be continued…**

**A/N:**I was trying to make things difficult for Syaoran and Sakura to actually realize things which is why I'm trying to make it complicated by adding a person who really had a huge influence to a point that you just can't get your way around it as if it was walking a dog in a park (Lol). But yes, basically the plot is coming around now. Syaoran and Sakura lost their memories in an accident. They got separated and then a few months later, Syaoran came back to Japan to study medicine and was a junior at Touya's school. Sakura, along with Naoko and Rika formed up their own business (yet to be revealed). Kouji is the son of the current US President who was put into office because of a presidential assassination that happened during their time not so long ago. Kouji and Sakura met by occasion on political balls in Japan while Fujitaka Kinomoto was still Minister of Foreign Affairs and that Kouji's father was the Ambassador of the United States to Japan. I'll make a decent description of the plot once I manage to actually write it down. Thought he plot may be forming now, the fanfic all together is still in an OPEN PLOT where anything can happen.

**NOTICE ****TO ****PUBLIC:**

1. This story has an OPEN PLOT. Anything can happen. Please review as to how you want things to go so that the author may have an idea as to what the following chapters may be.

2. CAUTION! Amateur writer. It's for the best interest of the writer of this fanfiction to receive constructive criticism rather than useless rants. To best improve the quality of the author's works, please do provide different suggestions as well as to how the story may go

**DISCLAIMER:**

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES.**

_**Author is not liable for minor and/or major injuries, malicious and/or sexual acts that the reader, underage from the rating of this fiction or not, will do and/or encounter after reading this fanfiction in any case thereof. **_

**All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and properties of the following companies (by language and region):**

**Japanese:****  
><strong>**Animation: **Madhouse Studios**  
><strong>**Broadcaster: **NHK  
><strong>Producer:<strong> NHK Enterprises 21  
><strong>Production: <strong>CLAMP, Kodansha, NEP21, **  
>Production <strong>**Association: **NHK Enterprises 21, Sogo Vision  
><strong>English:<strong>**  
><strong>**ADR****Recording: **The Ocean Group  
><strong>Broadcaster: <strong>Animax Asia (Asia), Animax India, Cartoon Network, Kids WB, Teletoon (Canada) (English + French Versions)  
><strong>Distributor: <strong>Contender Entertainment Group (UK), Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc., kaBOOM! entertainment inc. (Canada), Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)**  
>DVD<strong>**Production: **Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
><strong>Licensed<strong>**by: **Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. (Subtitled Version), Nelvana  
><strong>Korean:<br>****Broadcaster: **Seoul Broadcasting System(SBS)  
><strong>French:<br>****Broadcaster: **Fox Kids France, IDF1 (2008), M6, Teletoon-Canada (French + English version), TFou **Distributor:**IDP Home Video Music (France)  
><strong>Dubbing<strong>**Studio: **Studio Chinkel  
><strong>Spanish:<br>****Broadcaster: **Canal Sur (Andalucía)**,**America TV (Perú), Boomerang, Boomerang Latin America, Canal 2 Andalucía (Spain), Canal 53 Madrid (Spain), Canal Caracol (Colombia), Canal Uno (Colombia), Cartoon Network L.A., Castilla la Mancha TV (Spain), Chilevision, Club Super 3 (Spain), Ecuavisa (Ecuador), ETB (Euskadi), ETC...TV (Chile), K3 (Televisió de Catalunya), Kitz (Spain), Punt 2 (Televisió Valenciana), Televisa Canal 5 (Mexico), TVG (Galicia), Veo TV (Spain)  
><strong>Distributor: <strong>Xystus (Latin America), Arait Multimedia (Spain)  
><strong>Italian:<strong>**  
>Broadcaster: <strong>Hiro, Italia 1, Italia Teen Television  
><strong>Dubbing: <strong>MERAK FILM – Milano  
><strong>German:<br>****Broadcaster: **Fox Kids Germany**,**Pro.7  
><strong>Distributor: <strong>Universum-Films  
><strong>Arabic:<br>****Broadcaster: **Spacetoon  
><strong>Tagalog:<br>****Broadcaster: **ABS-CBN, GMA Network, HERO TV, QTV Channel 11  
><strong>Dubbing: <strong>ABS-CBN, ALTA Productions, Creative Programs, Inc.  
><strong>Portugese:<br>****Broadcaster: **Boomerang Brasil, Canal Panda (Portugal), Cartoon Network L.A. (Brasil), Panda Biggs (Portugal), Rede Globo (Brazil), **  
>Dubbing<strong>**Studio: **BKS  
><strong>Swedish:<br>****Broadcaster: **SVT Barnkanalen  
><strong>Chinese<strong>**(Taiwan):  
><strong>**Licensed****by: **Proware Multimedia International Co., Ltd.

**The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the sole purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. Reproduction of this fanfiction is allowed in accordance to Creative Commons Attribute rights. The author does not own Card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 2011-11-30**

**(End of Disclaimer: Updated 11-24-11)**

**Fanfiction By: xsprinter**


End file.
